


独普：平安夜的一个“突然袭击”/是圣诞贺文~

by LuckyJoker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 平安夜，基尔伯特身手敏捷地钻过了柏林墙一处不起眼的狗洞，避开了巡逻的几队警卫，直奔弟弟的住所。路德维希睡得很不安稳，眉毛死死皱着，基尔伯特看着即便睡觉都陷入痛苦中的弟弟，心疼地抿了抿嘴唇，但很快正经的神情就被不着调与恶劣取代。他挠了挠脑袋，本就因飞奔凌乱无比的银发更蓬松的炸开。他邪恶地笑了笑，一脚跷在床沿，锃亮的军靴在窗外月光照耀下闪闪发光。他开始脱衣服。
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	独普：平安夜的一个“突然袭击”/是圣诞贺文~

**Author's Note:**

> 苏解快乐/划掉——圣诞快乐哇咔咔
> 
> PS.笔者始终遵从本家苏露同体，就像坚持普爷东德同体一样~  
> 本家都不虐，同人自己找翻译太m了吧233

路德维希睡前阴茎还在内裤里呆着。  
这个圣诞平安夜他过的乏善可陈，无非是通过堆积如山的工作麻痹钝痛的神经，他甚至只是在睡前喝了一口最爱的黑啤，作为圣诞对自己的犒劳的，只是十二点前入睡。他个性沉闷安静，原本当周围有个家伙不住聒噪时他对独处充满了渴望，而现在因空闲而放大到无穷无尽的死寂却令他万分痛苦，入睡都成了煎熬的过程，他试着像小时候那样数羊，而那个总会为他数羊的声音又强势地挤进他的脑海，在他的心室鼓噪，甜蜜、酸涩与苦痛搅得他不得安宁。他紧抿着嘴唇，还是睡着了，那声音虽令他隐痛却更令他安心，他睡得很浅，梦里弥漫着潮湿浓重的雾气，他孤身陷入其中，黏稠深重，不得开脱。也许是子民的血也许是兄长的血，在空气中如要将他淹没。他漫无目的地行走，无往不在浓雾包裹之下，随后他眼前出现了一堵墙，如在他心上扎下一排血淋淋的荆棘，他站在墙下，沉默、凝视、电网、铁刺、未清理干净的偷逃者的血污使墙面斑驳而狰狞，如已将兄长吞下血盆大口的庞然巨物，他清楚自己梦魇的走向，无非是长达两三个小时的窒息似的岑寂与苦痛，然后在还未褪色迹象中的浓重黑暗里睁开眼睛——新的一天早已开始，他该与自己不该公诸于世的愤恨与贪婪告别，他不该在乎墙那边是什么，为了活下去，为了再度强盛，他所能做的是与西方各国谈笑风生、同仇敌忾，像处决死刑犯一般冷酷地拉动枪栓击毙另一个阵营天真的来客。他是聪明人。聪明人就得接受别无选择。  
但这个圣诞的梦有所不同：即便这个夜晚对他而言和其他平凡夜晚没什么区别，他早已对节日的欢乐失去知觉，只偶尔会为子民的欢呼雀跃牵动嘴角。他梦中那堵巍峨到一种恶毒残忍地步的墙出现了一道裂隙，温暖的灯光从另一头投进来，照亮了他阴郁的脸。那仿佛是属于任何平凡家庭的圣诞节的温暖亮光——他曾经以为经过那场大战后他已与人类身份彻底剥离，对一个独立的国家而言，和已成为另一个国家的家人团圆的幸福已与他绝缘。  
他在亮光中睁开了眼睛，嘴角抽了抽。  
映入眼帘的是兄长白皙柔韧的躯干，还有直直对着他的流水的阴茎，兄长曾穿着长筒军靴，夹紧马腹的长腿绷直有力，显示出富有力量的大腿肌肉，此时正向他大剌剌地敞开。兄长保持着面对他坐上来的姿势，一手扶住他并不十分精神的阴茎，一手掰开紧密贴合的臀部，笑嘻嘻地把阴茎往屁股里塞，只是额角的冷汗暴露了整个过程的不轻松，说实话，现在才含进去了半个龟头。  
“晚上好，阿西。”基尔伯特笑眯眯地打招呼说，转头又努力辨认了下墙上的挂钟，“还没过零点，先不祝你圣诞快乐了。”  
“哥哥！”路德维希还没被重逢的喜悦冲昏头，他习惯性地无奈地喊了声，随后伸手要去抓哥哥“袭击”自己下体的手，基尔伯特反手扣住他的手腕，发出恶意的笑声，以命令的口吻说：“乖乖躺着别动，本大爷好不容易偷溜出来一次，难道还要陪你坐着聊过平安夜吗？”说完他更用力地分开自己的臀部，强迫干涩的肛口艰难地容纳和弟弟本人一样醒过来的阴茎，路德维希已经兴奋得前端流水了，滑腻地在他股沟间蹭动，愈发地不好顶入紧闭的肛口，他愤怒地咕哝了句，深感被忤逆，捏住弟弟阴茎的手下意识地略一用力，引来路德维希胃痛脸的一声低低痛叫，差点就软了。基尔伯特心虚地说了声“抱歉”，决定换个战略，他身体前侧跪在路德维希胸膛两侧，臀部向后拱，这姿势使他腰臀凹凸起伏地像世上最美妙的谷地与山峦，路德维希看着他兄长执拗专横的猩红眼睛，咽了下口水，他更硬了，正在向理智告别，他伸手，双手钳制住兄长瘦了一些但仍柔韧的腰，粗糙的指腹从中央凹陷的地带顺着隆起的弧度向后摸索，从尾椎没入丰厚的臀部中深陷的股沟，基尔伯特身上遍布或新或旧的细碎伤疤，使他苍白的躯干宛如瑕疵的玉石，遍布星辰碎屑的银河，触感不平整却令他贪恋着迷，一直以来浑浑噩噩的思念仿佛终于圆满。  
基尔伯特被触碰得很舒服，像伸懒腰的猫般浑身舒展开来，他低下头，脸庞凑得更近，日耳曼人优越的高挺鼻子几乎相撞，他渴望地去吻神情还残留未睡醒的茫然的弟弟，但很快他呻吟出声——路德维希一只手指顶进了他的身体，打开了他紧闭的内里，他前端溢出一小股兴奋的液体，未多作犹豫，他痛快地将臀部往后送，以便手指更用力地深入，阿西能从他抽搐的湿热肠道里辨认出他黏糊糊的思念，而那是他高傲性子作祟不太乐意说得出口的，毕竟他一直以来的口头禅都是不可一世的“本大爷一个人也很开心”，他原本一个人的确也能粗神经地高高兴兴的。  
“哥哥，扩张、润滑。”路德维希叹气说，严肃认真的语气仿佛在说“救助、防卫、治疗”，，突然分岔到久远骑士团时期的思绪让基尔伯特嗤笑了一声，他抱怨说：“溜出来机会太难得了，谁注意到这些。”“不注意到这些会受伤的。”路德维希责备的话还没说完就被兄长用嘴唇堵住了嘴，作为抗议他增添了一根手指捅进兄长的身体，有些生疏地循着记忆找到就未经开放的前列腺，兄长从喉咙深处发出“唔唔”的兴奋闷叫，硬硬地顶着他下腹的阴茎抖了抖，在他报复意味浓重地几下重重揉动后射了出来，精液黏稠地落在他睡衣的下摆，他漠视了兄长轻微的哆嗦，野蛮撑开兄长还在痉挛的肠道，拇指粗鲁地在肛口抽搐顶弄，兄长受不了在不应期被他这么折腾；试图松开堵住他的嘴唇边喘边发表不满，他没给兄长大吼大叫的机会，他爱护兄长的嗓子，虽然它唱歌跑调，分贝过高，难得温柔为他数羊还总要自己先睡着变安静，他另一只空闲的手猛地摁住兄长试着抬起的后脑勺，强迫他的鼻尖蹭过自己的脸颊，强迫他的气息和自己的缠绕在一起，强迫他的嘴唇黏住自己的嘴唇，舌头挤进兄长湿热的口腔笨拙但激烈地接吻。兄长浑身发软地趴在他身上，双腿不自觉地越张越开，嘴里发出闷哼，这一切都令路德维希加倍燥热，他抓住兄长柔软的臀部用力地向两边分开，向胯下摁，那地方已经被他手指玩得发软流水，粗大的龟头轻易地被含了进去，阴茎一寸寸更深地进入。  
他非常想念兄长的身体，就像想念兄长本人一样。跟个陀螺似的昼夜不停地为工作旋转，内心又竭力避免回忆起令他刺痛的墙那边，他几乎忘记了和兄长进行性行为是件多么愉悦的如登极乐的事。他忍耐着射精的欲望，单调地缓慢抽动，像一个残疾人适应他新装上的锃亮义肢。他摁住兄长的髋骨，指腹绕着圈摩挲，兄长烦躁地扭动，挣开他舌头的侵犯与掠夺，嘴唇刚得空闲就发出一声响亮的呻吟，兄长在床上有时过于男人气概的反应在他眼里却比任何荡妇都更让人脸红心跳，他抿紧了嘴唇，对上兄长灼亮的瞳孔，忍不住冒出而滚烫的鼻息。  
基尔伯特捏了捏他的鼻尖，有些愠怒地说：“你非要本大爷坐着跟你聊足球吗，阿西？这么慢？本大爷该感激你贴心地关照了哥哥说话和喘气的频率？”路德维希被骂得不太清醒，抑或是说他从醒来见到兄长开始就有些发蒙，更别提下体突如其来的对禁欲生活而言过于激烈的刺激，他只是用湛蓝的眼睛凝视兄长，半晌没有吭声，不过就算他头脑清晰且口齿伶俐，他也从来不会反驳哥哥的怒火，他永远是基尔伯特温顺到宛如被驯化的弟弟——只要基尔伯特的意见不会对他自己有害。基尔伯特又拍拍他发热的脸，“切”了一声，是法国佬一看就想往死里抽的嚣张嘴脸（当然还包括了文雅的奥地利先生），他看着兄长直起腰，稳稳当当地坐在自己的阴茎上，原本留有余地的阴茎由此垂直进入兄长体内更深处，他抽了一口气，狼狈地低声喊了声“哥哥”，可他也不清楚想表达什么。基尔伯特骑坐在他身上的姿势再一次充满了男子气概，分开的双腿连带又开始冒水的阴茎都极有力量，如果好好穿上裤子是一个骁勇善战的条顿骑士，没有谁会想到他屁股里正含着一根硬得流水的弟弟的屌，路德维希口干舌燥。  
“阿西，好好看本大爷骑你。”基尔伯特扬起下颌，傲慢地说，挑起一边眉毛有些得意洋洋，汗水从他额角滑落，流过下颌、喉结、颈窝。路德维希浑身都不对劲了，他想翻身把他兄长压翻，看看到底是谁骑谁，而他稍有起身的迹象就被基尔伯特干净利落的一个动作压了下去——兄长抬起腿，结实矫健的小腿跷在他肩膀上，牢牢地压住。控诉几乎要化作实质性的怨气从路德维希眼里涌出来。  
“听话！”基尔伯特像训斥小时候偶尔捣蛋使小性子的小土豆一样呵斥道，眯着眼，等路德维希露出些许软化的乖顺神情才满意地扯了扯嘴角，收腿，抬起腰臀，感受着弟弟的阴茎缓慢地抽离，带着湿热的黏液，待龟头几乎抽出肛口时再不快不慢、从容地坐下。他“骑”弟弟阴茎的技术没有骑马那般纯熟，好在下盘底子不错，不至于笨拙到宛如上刑、致使“受刑”的弟弟嗤笑出声，他生疏地上下起伏，绝好的腰力使他不会草草几下就腰酸腿软反而渐渐找到了乐趣，以适应自己的节奏将前列腺送上弟弟怒涨的阴茎，仿佛身下只是个安静听话、顺遂人意的性爱玩具。他享受地低垂眼睑，发出粗重的喘息，还有闲心冲脸庞通红、神色不太好看的弟弟挑衅地笑了笑，伸手握住自己再度勃起的阴茎，手法色情地顺着柱体从上到下的套弄，指腹磨蹭着自己溢出液体的龟头，哑着嗓子说：“本大爷想着你自慰了很多次，阿西，想死我了，这堵烂墙本大爷迟早要调斯图卡炸了——”  
“嘘，哥哥，军国主义言论禁止。”路德维希眉目柔和，手搭上哥哥柔韧的不住摆动的腰，他低声说，手指摸索到两人湿漉漉的交合处，哥哥小而紧的肛口被他的阴茎撑成了个湿软的圆洞，外围因他手指的触碰敏感得皱缩起来。  
“别乱摸。”基尔伯特瞪着他，刚抬起腰腿，肛口只含住了大半个龟头，他不耐烦地咕哝，脸上却喜孜孜地笑，路德维希宽厚的手按住他的腰，使他动作有些受限，他还没来得及腾出手把弟弟铁钳般的手拍下去，就短促地叫了声，双腿发软地一屁股坐了下去。路德维希正直脸孔下的一肚子坏水暴露无遗，他趁兄长在心里抱怨他的动手因而走神时双手猛地使劲，能单手提重机枪的力道迫使兄长毫无防备地跌坐，任由阴茎重重地整根没入紧热的肠道，碾上已有些肿大的栗状体。兄长发着抖断断续续地呻吟，一股一股的精液从兴奋的阴茎里涌出来，他长腿绷直、身躯后仰，像尾脱水的鱼。路德维希被他猝然咬紧的肠道夹得额角渗出细密的汗水，抓住他僵直的脚踝往身前拽扯，当屁股夹紧了一根阴茎势均力敌，见招拆招的格斗就成了单方面的凌虐，他翻身把目光涣散、毫无抵抗力的兄长压在身下，用性器劈开绞紧的甬道，重重地操他惦念了几十年的兄长的躯干，兄长彻底老实了，搂住他的颈子用东德口音颤巍巍地从脏话说到情话，他仍没怎么吭声，沉重地喘息、挺动，理智尽失之时用棱角分明的嘴唇在兄长的脸庞，颈侧留下啃咬的火热痕迹，他快融化在兄长身体里了。  
远处教堂传来零点的钟声，神圣、庄严，在大雪飘飞的深夜回荡。  
“停……停！”基尔伯特深吸一口气，声嘶力竭地吼道。路德维希艰难地“刹车”，低头温柔地盯着哥哥。两人安静地对视了会儿，窗外透进的微弱但温暖的灯光映出两人被元首夸赞血统纯正、眉目深邃的日耳曼男人的脸庞，基尔伯特不合时宜，沾沾自喜地想，帅得像小鸟一样的本大爷和比本大爷还帅的弟弟，配上交叠的性交的姿势与迷离昏暗的光影，简直他妈的是文艺复兴时期价值传世的极品雕像作品。  
“哥哥……”“阿西！”两人同时开口，随后又同时默契地不打算谦让，大声说——“圣诞快乐！”  
他们都笑了起来，路德维希都不再习惯性地绷着脸，亲昵地鼻梁抵着鼻梁，呼吸黏糊糊地缠作一团。亲吻仿佛都浸着糖霜的气味。

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：  
> Ⅰ.  
> 次日清晨，路德维希对着空荡荡的床铺生了会儿闷气。  
> 生物钟使他醒的很早，但还是发现哥哥早已蹑手蹑脚地走了，要不是床单上精液的残留气味，他还以为只是自己难得做了个好梦。  
> 他踢上拖鞋，晃到客厅，郁郁地打开了咖啡机，倒上咖啡豆，从茶几上摸到眼镜戴上，开门从信箱取了新年第一份报纸。他粗略瞄了眼标题，仍是千篇一律地对赤祸的批判嘲弄，德国（东西德）作为两大阵营对垒的前沿，总首当其冲，只是最近因为伊利亚新上司政策的调整，报社语气都友善了许多，反倒没什么视觉冲击力与冷笑话引人回味的讽意了。在他看来，那阵是自杀性的，政策调整，伊利亚健康不了多久了，那也就意味着哥哥……他推了下眼镜以掩饰自己恶意的笑。虽然为了和站在自己背后的阿尔弗雷德相较量，伊利亚对哥哥还算不错，但他更愿意哥哥回到自己身边来。他目光凝住了——他看见报纸下压着一张轻飘飘的日记纸，那是哥哥偏爱到用了几百年的那种。他急切地展开它，冷峻的神色肉眼可见地软化下来。  
> 墨迹崭新、字迹潦草，开头除却日期是赤裸裸的普鲁士大爷风格。  
> “今天本大爷依旧帅得像小鸟一样。”  
> “本大爷成功给最爱的阿西投递了圣诞礼物。”  
> “哈哈！本大爷成功强奸了阿西——路德维希意志实在是太薄弱了！又是一场社会主义阵营的胜利！”  
> 路德维希笑脸变成了胃痛脸，他嘴角抽了抽，动作却谨慎小心、极为珍视地折叠好纸张，揣进衬衫口袋里。  
> 一粒雪落在了他的鼻尖，他仰头去看，晴朗的早晨开始飘雪了，是崭新的圣诞节的气氛，昨夜的少许积雪落在松树上，雪白与青翠分外相称。他微微笑了起来。  
> 日记纸的最后一行是“圣诞快乐，本大爷最爱最爱的弟弟！”  
> 日期是“1986年12月25日”。  
> 哥哥，圣诞快乐。他在心里默念说。
> 
> Ⅱ.  
> “圣诞快乐，伊利亚。”新上司愉快地说。  
> 伊利亚喝了口伏特加，脸色阴沉：“基尔伯特·贝什米特昨晚上打昏了几个巡逻队员，逾越了柏林墙。该收拾他——他太猖狂了。”  
> “听我的，伊利亚。苏维埃对周边的孩子们的高压政策是不人道的，不能长久的。他们兄弟两个好久没见面了，圣诞节本该是家人团聚的日子。”新上司柔和而不容拒绝地说。伊利亚难以置信地看了一任比一任会出惊人论调的上司一眼，犹如听见了一个素食主义者要求他的宠物老虎一起吃草，荒谬无力感击中了他——他又灌了口伏特加。“您这是想让我和斯大林同志、列宁同志团聚，说不定还能见一面马克思先生和恩格斯先生。”他尽力维持和平的语调说着嘲讽的话，“您知道的，我的身体越来越不如人意了。”  
> “放轻松，改革会治好你的，伊利亚。专制和强权不会是合适的药，斯大林时期的它们给你留下了这些弊病，相信我，我会是个合格的医生。”新上司面容慈祥，目光充满了怜惜。  
> 伊利亚这下把瓶中伏特加喝光了，保持沉默不语。会不会是个合格的医生他不知道，但他认为新上司他妈的值一个“诺贝尔和平奖”。
> 
> Ⅲ.  
> 路德维希对哥哥志得意满日记的看法：  
> 昨晚上哥哥叫那么大声，也不知道是谁强谁。


End file.
